1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for applying liquids to substrate materials and particularly to a device having selective restricted openings which can combine the liquids in a plurality of patterns, colors and designs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently available devices for applying liquids in the form of stripes, colors and patterns to materials such as fabrics are somewhat complex and have limited capabilities. Examples of such devices are found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,474 issued June 23, 1959; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,454 issued Dec. 26, 1961, both to the present inventor. The former patent has a plurality of partitions dividing the liquid feeding area into a series of constant sized openings. A vertical gate between the feeder chambers and the openings provides a flow control. Permeable partitions provide some mixing between adjacent openings and a brush-like contact provides the upper boundary. The latter patent permits some variation in the width of the openings by extensions which fit onto the partitions and are curved to the right or left. The height, however, remains constant and is bounded by a permeable brush. The types of patterns and controls available are thus quite limited.